Grooming Up/Vol 04 Chapter 036
(bla3x) is additional note. With pre tag usage we should aim to avoid the needs to scroll horizontally. Draft translation is in stiff - almost word for word - translation. During lettering process we'll be refining these stiffness don't hesitate to change a lot to make the story flows better. When performing update, don't hesitate to remove existing text - wikia keeps history so we can always refer back to previous ones. well, --i need to see the original text so I know what i've changed as I go. 85 nest of birds this is a work of fiction 86 (sound effect) he-ream he-hum (plank) shiroi city, chiba prefecture no 8 is too fast! kunisaki! kunisaki, too fast! 87 600 meters in 15 seconds kunisaki yukari! slow down! ooi, what is she doing! (boy): what do we do watarai?... (boy): ...kunisaki is out of control (yuuki): the hell if i know! (yuuki): it won't be a breeze* if we match her speed NOTE: usally a workout in which a horse is easily running under a hold in. comes from the concept that you can feel the breeze on your face type of running. (yuuki): let her go aaaa aaaaa disaster... (on monitor): that horse is too wild (old guy): kunisaki needs to relearn the basics 88 (kunisaki): yeah, my bad, my bad... (yuuki): don't just say my bad my bad... (yuuki): kunisaki you are too kind to that horse (kunisaki): watarai-kun (yuuki): that type of horse will never take you seriously... (yuuki): ...unless your 'in hand' is firm with no half hearted attempts... NOTE: 'In hand’ = your horse is supposed run under restraint and is not allowed to run all out...which happened during kunisake's ride (kunisaki): won't that make the horse hate me? 89 (yuuki): talk about relationships AFTER you managed keep the horse 'in hand'... (yuuki):... learn a method that doesn't disturb his pace (kunisaki): i know i've been bothering you... (kunisaki): ...i'm sorry (yuuki): argh! (yuuki): you... (yuuki): ...got taller during this summer? (kunisaki): eh!? ... (kunisaki): ...that's... that's right... (xx): shoyu, fetch me shoyu (xx): ah, ok (xx): kunisaki doesn't look well lately (xx): i think its her weight loss program (xx): right! 90 (xx): kitazato... (xx): ...i noticed you've been eating a ton of the menu everyday...? (kitazato): eh, i won't have the energy if i don't eat this much (sound effect): *shock* (kitazato): watarai-kun also eats a lot (yuuki): i have to adjust from time to time (sound effect): he-ream he-hum (kunisaki): one... (kunisaki): two... (kunisaki): three... (kunisaki): ahhhhh 91 (yuuki): it must be tough not being able to eat what you want on your diet (kunisaki): this is just one of the hard milestones to become a jockey ....i wouldn't say it's tough (yuuki): your body is going to break before you'll become a jockey (kunisaki): before it breaks down i'll be able to avenge makki (yuuki): who's makki? (kunisaki): obviously a jockey...mikimoto masuki... (kunisaki): ...listen, he rode senco sonia at the ouka-prix... The Oka Sho, oka-prix is a Japanese Grade 1 flat horse race in Japan for three-year-old thoroughbred fillies run over a distance of 1,600 metres (approximately 1 mile) at the Hanshin Racecourse, Takarazuka, Hyōgo in April. (yuki): oh, the top favourite that had a problem during the race and lost? (kunisaki): right!... ... it was then that kunisaki determined her destiny! 92 (kunisaki): i'll ride senco sonia's fillie and win the ouka-prix!... (kunisaki): ...at the same time as makki, one, two! (kunisaki): ...side by side we win the race! (yuuki): wa... (yuuki): ...wait please? (yuuki): at that time which horse will makki ride on? (kunisaki): eh? (kunisaki): oops, i didn't think about that (sound effect): te he he 93 (sound effect): *growl* ぐっ (yuuki): so stuupid (yuuki): her sole motivation to become a jockey is her wish to avenge makki (yuuki): how long will she last with that kind of motivation? (xx): kunisaki is a big makkie fan... (xx): in her room there's a huge autographed (signed) mikimoto poster (yy): makki is popular among females (yy): wait, how did you know about kunisaki's room? (xx): i heard from a guy! really! (yuuki): do you have a fine motivation (to become a jockey)? (kitazato): somehow 94 (yuuki): too much... (yuuki): its not good to loose weight by simply reducing your intake (yuuki): eat sufficiently and exercise (kunisaki): hii *exerting* (yuuki): more more! (yuuki): think like there's no tomorrow (yuuki): stupid! i told you to hold in 95 (yy): yoo watarai, you seem to be bullying kunisaki a lot (yuuki): with that constitution, gentleness will only make her drop out with the way she is, going easy will only make her get dropped from the school (yuuki): therefore, being strict to kunisaki early on is for her own sake so being hard on kunisaki from the start is good for her (yy): leave her alone, you are terrible you really should just leave her alone, your kind of help is awful. (kitazato - no bubble): good night (yuuki): i have nothing to say i have nothing more to say (old guy): it's still so hot (curly): nagamatsu teacher have you heard? nagamatsu-sensei have you heard?... (curly): watarai's boy has been giving kunisaki extra training (old guy): kunisaki is on that problematic horse again (old guy): how's that special training go? how did that extra training go? 96 (old guy): ah! (old guy): hold it, hold it (old guy): good kunizaki, keep it up! (old guy): now with this pace reach the 800 meter mark ... (old guy): try to reach from 800 to 600 in 20 seconds then to 400 in 16 seconds try to reach the 800 to 600 within 20 seconds, then to the 400 mark in 16 seconds (old guy): AAH! 97 (old guy): kunisaki!! are you all right? come on! did you hear? yes, i heard kunisaki's parent have come as i thought... 98 kunisaki.. that was harsh it's inevitable that guy was unreasonable (kunisaki): watarai-kun! (yuuki): yo (kunisaki): hehehe (kunisaki): i was frustrated (yuuki): quit? (kunisaki): yes! (yuuki): what will you do? (kunisaki): hmm.... 99 (kunisaki): i'll become makki's wife (kunisaki): just kidding (kunisaki): this kunisaki is pretty cute even... (kunisaki): ... an ordinary living can surprisingly be glamorous (yuuki): you, it's good that you can be so carefree (outside bubble):boys will be infatuated (one hit ko) (yuuki): you can't enter ouka-prix (yuuki): that... don't you feel regret? (kunisaki): no no! (kunisaki): kunisaki has tried her best. here is the complete closure! (yuuki): ow... (yuuki): i apologize... (yuuki): in the end i just bullied you without result ... (kunisaki): it's ok it's ok! (kunisaki): i'm not angry at all (yuuki): kunisaki... 100 (kunisaki): i'm hanging in there because i have a bright personality (kunisaki): there are so much to do now that i have given up jockeying!! (kitazato): hey, you made her cry (yuuki): shut up! (kunisaki): runny nose *squish**squish* (sound effect):*snort* (no, should be the opposite - it's blowing the nose) (xx): that's that... (xx): and and watarai's boy finally kicked out kunisaki (yy): he's a demon (yuuki): right (yuuki): i'm a cruel heartless man...